Recently, as a 3D printer is developed and distributed, the necessity and use of a 3D image for a real object such as an article or a person are increasing.
A high-quality 3D image for a real object may be obtained by 3D photographing using a 3D studio.
In the 3D studio, there are installed a plurality of cameras which are disposed by being dispersed around a subject, a plurality of illumination devices for illuminating the subject and a background which is used in photographing the subject.
In the 3D studio, in order for 3D-photographing the subject to obtain a high-quality 3D image, each camera should be set to a different setting value for photographing in conformity with the characteristics of the subject.
In detail, the respective cameras have different directions, positions and distances with respect to the subject. Therefore, the respective cameras should be controlled differently in terms of exposure or zoom in consideration of the directions, positions and distances.
Further, the background should be selected in consideration of the contrast and color of the subject so that the shape and appearance of the subject are well-defined.
However, it is very difficult to set all elements constituting the 3D studio to have optimum values in consideration of the characteristics of the object. Further, finding the optimum values of the respective elements of the 3D studio to obtain a high-quality 3D image of the subject requires a lot of time and effort.
In particular, in the case where the subject is changed or the state of the subject such as a pose, a shape, a position or a color is changed, difficulties are caused in that the photographing environment of the 3D studio should be set again in conformity with a changed subject or the changed state of the subject.
Various techniques for easily photographing a subject in a 3D studio have been developed in order to solve the above difficulties, and an example thereof is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-0016452.